Numerous commodities previously supplied in glass containers are now being supplied in plastic containers, more specifically polyester and even more specifically polyethylene terephthalate (PET) containers. Manufacturers and fillers, as well as consumers, have recognized that PET containers are lightweight, inexpensive, recyclable and manufacturable in large quantities.
Manufacturers currently supply PET containers for various liquid commodities, such as beverages. Often these liquid products, such as juices and isotonics, are filled into the containers while the liquid product is at an elevated temperature, typically 68° C.-96° C. (155° F.-205° F.) and usually about 85° C. (185° F.). When packaged in this manner, the hot temperature of the liquid commodity is used to sterilize the container at the time of filling. This process is known as hot filling. The containers designed to withstand the process are known as hot fill or heat set containers.
Hot filling is an acceptable process for commodities having a high acid content. Non-high acid content commodities, however, must be processed in a different manner. Nonetheless, manufacturers and fillers of non-high acid content commodities desire to supply their commodities in PET containers as well.
For non-high acid commodities, pasteurization and retort are the preferred sterilization process. Pasteurization and retort both present an enormous challenge for manufactures of PET containers in that heat set containers cannot withstand the temperature and time demands required of pasteurization and retort.
Pasteurization and retort are both processes for cooking or sterilizing the contents of a container after it has been filled. Both processes include the heating of the contents of the container to a specified temperature, usually above about 70° C. (about 155° F.), for a specified length of time (20-60 minutes). Retort differs from pasteurization in that higher temperatures are used, as is an application of pressure externally to the container. The pressure applied externally to the container is necessary because a hot water bath is often used and the overpressure keeps the water, as well as the liquid in the contents of the container, in liquid form, above their respective boiling point temperatures.
PET is a crystallizable polymer, meaning that it is available in an amorphous form or a semi-crystalline form. The ability of a PET container to maintain its material integrity is related to the percentage of the PET container in crystalline form, also known as the “crystallinity” of the PET container. The percentage of crystallinity is characterized as a volume fraction by the equation:       %    ⁢                   ⁢    Crystallinity    =                    ρ        -                  ρ          α                                      ρ          c                -                  ρ          α                      ×    100  where ρ is the density of the PET material; ρa is the density of pure amorphous PET material (1.333 g/cc); and ρc is the density of pure crystalline material (1.455 g/cc).
The crystallinity of a PET container can be increased by mechanical processing and by thermal processing. Mechanical processing involves orienting the amorphous material to achieve strain hardening. This processing commonly involves stretching a PET preform along a longitudinal axis and expanding the PET preform along a transverse or radial axis to form a PET container. The combination promotes what is known as biaxial orientation of the molecular structure in the container. Manufacturers of PET containers currently use mechanical processing to produce PET containers having about 20% crystallinity in the container's sidewall.
Thermal processing involves heating the material (either amorphous or semi-crystalline) to promote crystal growth. On amorphous material, thermal processing of PET material results in a spherulitic morphology that interferes with the transmission of light. In other words, the resulting crystalline material is opaque, and thus, generally undesirable. Used after mechanical processing, however, thermal processing-results in higher crystallinity and excellent clarity for those portions of the container having biaxial molecular orientation. The thermal processing of an oriented PET container, which is known as heat setting, typically includes blow molding a PET preform against a mold heated to a temperature of about 120° C.-130° C. (about 248° F.-266° F.), and holding the blown container against the heated mold for about three (3) seconds. Manufacturers of PET juice bottles, which must be hot filled at about 85° C. (185° F.), currently use heat setting to produce PET bottles having an overall crystallinity in the range of 25-30%.
After being hot filled, the heat set containers are capped and allowed to reside at generally about the filling temperature for approximately five (5) minutes. The container, along with the product, is then actively cooled so that the filled container may be transferred to labeling, packaging and shipping operations. Upon cooling, the volume of the liquid in the container is reduced. This product shrinkage phenomenon results in the creation of a vacuum within the container. Generally, vacuum pressures within the container range from 1-300 mm Hg less than atmospheric pressure (i.e., 759 mm Hg-460 mm Hg). If not controlled or otherwise accommodated, these vacuum pressures result in deformation of the container which leads to either an aesthetically unacceptable container or one which is unstable.
In many instances, container weight is correlated to the amount of the final vacuum present in the container after this fill, cap and cool down procedure. In order to reduce container weight, i.e., “lightweight” the container, thus providing a significant cost savings from a material standpoint, the amount of the final vacuum must be reduced. Typically, the amount of the final vacuum can be reduced through various processing options such as the use of nitrogen dosing technology, minimize head space or reduce fill temperatures. One drawback with the use of nitrogen dosing technology however is that the minimum line speeds achievable with the current technology is limited to roughly 200 containers per minute. Such slower line speeds are seldom acceptable. Additionally, the dosing consistency is not yet at a technological level to achieve efficient operations. Minimizing head space requires more precession during filling, again resulting in slower line speeds. Reducing fill temperatures limits the type of commodity capable of being used and thus is equally disadvantageous.
Vacuum pressures have typically been accommodated by the incorporation of structures in the sidewall of the container. These structures are commonly known as vacuum panels. Traditionally, these paneled areas have been semi-rigid by design, unable to accommodate the high levels of vacuum pressures currently generated, particularly in lightweight containers.
Thus, there is a need for an improved sidewall of a container which is designed to distort inwardly in a controlled manner under the vacuum pressures which result from hot filling so as to accommodate these vacuum pressures and eliminate undesirable deformation in the sidewall of the container yet which allows for lightweighting, accommodates higher fill temperatures and is capable of reducing panel surface area. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide such a container sidewall.